Grand Theft Auto: Thrice
by IAmTheWalrus1000
Summary: Set in 2001, Tommy Vercetti kidnaps Donald Love. While in Vice City, Love manages to call Claude Speed and ask for his help. Claude travels to Vice to eliminate Tommy and save Donald. Meanwhile, Carl Johnson is visiting Vice City on a quest of his own...
1. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: **I am writing this fic so you can take sympathy on all 3 characters, I am not "taking sides" with any characters.

Donald Love's eyes fluttered open. He stared at a Vietnamese painting that was hanging on his bedroom wall. He yawned and got out of his huge king sized bed and slipped into his linen robe and monogram slippers. He headed out of his bedroom and into his massive living room and flopped down on his leopard skin couch that had cost him 10,000 dollars. He found the remote and flicked on to Liberty City News. A blonde female reporter was talking about a recent crime.

"In recent news a gang member, most likely Columbian, stole a van containing incriminating evidence on the owner of Love Media, Donald Love. The police are baffled and divided on whether or not the contents of the van did hold evidence that could cost Love his job. In recent news interviews Donald Love has denied that there is any incriminating evidence against him, and that whatever stories the police make up wont serve without proof. In other related news a police officer named McCarthy was murdered while being transported to Staunton Island hospital, no supporting evidence has been found besides an ejected rocket launcher shell used to blow up his ambulance…"

Donald love turned off the TV and cheered. "Claude boy, you did it again!" he yelled. He got up and went into one of the hallways of his massive penthouse and opened a door and walked up a staircase to the building roof. He grabbed a watering can off a workbench and began watering plants. Suddenly he heard a gun click behind him. He dropped the watering can and turned around with his hands up.

A tall slightly chubby man wearing a black suit with a pink undershirt was standing 10 feet away with a high powered .44 magnum aimed directly at Love. His face had wrinkles and signs of plastic surgery. His hair sheen had faded; it was light brown with specks of grey in it. Two balding men with blue and green Hawaiian shirts holding shotguns were at his side. "Hello Donald." The man said calmly. "I've been sent here for a very special reason, do you know why?" Donald's temples started sweating, "I don't know Tommy, why?" he asked nervously. Tommy Vercetti moved forward, his 2 goons followed. He stood 5 feet away from Donald. "Well, I someone told me that you ordered the death of a friend of mine. Do you remember Avery Carrington?"

Donald's knees wobbled, but he kept his cool. "Yes, he was a very good mentor to me, and I know who killed him, but trust me Tommy I didn't order the hit! Salvatore Leone did!" Tommy Vercetti stared at Loves face to see if he was lying, then turned around and mumbled to his 2 men. After 5 minutes of chilling silence, Tommy turned around and let the magnum drop to his side. "You're coming with me to Vice City, right now. You're going to help me take over Alex Shrubs seat as the governor. You understand?"

Love nodded. Tommy placed the gun inside his jacket and turned around; his 2 thugs got behind Donald and shoved him on. They all left the building and got into a white Infernus and sped off toward the Francis International airport.

Two days later, a tall mute young man with black hair, a black leather jacket, green cargo pants and blue tennis shoes walked onto the roof garden of the Love Media building. He walked around the garden in confusion; Donald Love had promised that he would meet him here on the roof and give him a job to do. He walked around for 5 minutes then shrugged and walked off. If he doesn't want to make his appointments, then I'm not gonna waste my time with him, the man thought. He strolled casually to his blue banshee parked in front of the Love Media building and drove off.


	2. Paranoia

**Disclaimer: **I am writing this fic so you can take sympathy on all 3 characters, I am not "taking sides" with any characters.

Carl Johnson (or C.J as his friends called him) suddenly woke up to sun rays shining into his eyes through the open blinds. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep but it was too light. He fell out of bed and stumbled into the shower. When he stepped out the sleepiness was gone and he could focus. He was staying at hotel called the Colon on Ocean Beach, Vice City. He put on his clothes, beige pants and a blue Hawaiian shirt, and grabbed the .45 auto and .45ACP rounds laying on the night stand next to a Gideon bible and tucked it into his hip holster.

He hopped into a red Sabre Turbo he rented from the airport and sped off north towards the Malibu night club. He popped a copy of "Madd Dogg: Resurrection" into the cd deck and cranked the volume and bass up. Madd Dogg was currently the hottest musician in the United States, and C.J was richer then ever. Madd Dogg was currently in England recording an album with the notorious British rapper Maccar.

C.J pulled the Sabre up to the front door of the Malibu. Two valet parkers in red vests were standing on the steps, one of them rushed over and C.J handed him the keys. He strolled up the stairs and handed a big security guard a 50 dollar bill before walking in.

During the nighttime, the Malibu club would be a hopping dance club with rich playboys and drug dealers dancing the night away and getting drunk or stoned. During the day, it became more of just a light hangout for young 20 year old couples to slow dance and drink punch as if it was their senior high school proms again.

C.J walked around the dancers and up the stairs to a bar. He saw an old 40 something man with a red Hawaiian shirt and shaggy blonde hair drinking a rum and coke. "Kent!" C.J yelled. Kent Paul turned around and laughed and hugged C.J. "Bartender! Get the bloke who saved my life a nice tall one!" Kent yelled. The bartender slid a glass of beer down the counter to Carl. C.J sipped it then talked "So, who's Tommy Vercetti? Why does he think he can sway Madd Dogg into working for him?" Kent Paul sipped his rum and coke and then spoke. "Because babe, he's getting old and the coke isn't really selling anymore. So he figures he'll do the entrepreneur thing and steal your hard earned dollars baby. He's really cashed in on the death of Salvatore Leone in Liberty City. He's already got Caligula's Casino in San Andreas under his belt and just recently

babe, he took over Love Media due to the mysterious disappearance of Donald Love."

C.J sipped his beer again and set it down on the stein. "Sounds like a powerful man, you know him?" Kent laughed. "Yeah, I was actually the star of his 1990 adult movie "The Sex Files." He set me up with Maccar in the rap business but he began demanding a bigger cut. When I told him that I was working with Madd Dogg and taking Maccar with me to join your label, he freaked and told me to never come to Vice City again."

C.J laughed. "Sounds like we've got one of those power freaks who demand more then they can handle. He'll be brought down when he realizes he has too much work in front of him." Kent finished his drink and signaled the bartender to bring him another, then swiveled his stool around to face Carl. "Well, the reason I called you down here is that Tommy knows you're in this city, so you must leave at once." C.J finished off his beer. "Why? I can take him." he said, "Besides, the reason I had to come all the way down here was that Madd Dogg and Maccar's flight comes in tonight." "Why can't they fly to Los Santos?" Kent asked. "San Andreas has never accepted flights from England."

Carl stated. Kent sighed and took a sip of his fresh rum and coke. "Well kid, you better hide out somewhere safe till tonight. Good luck."

C.J nodded and left the bar and went out into the street, it was late afternoon. He glanced and realized something weird. The two security guards in front of the door and the valet parkers were gone. He walked down the steps and glanced around waiting for a Valet to show up. After 10 minutes he decided to investigate where his Sabre Turbo was. He headed around the back of the Malibu to a parking lot. It was full of Phoenixes, Infernuses, and Stingers. He glanced around the cars but couldn't find his anywhere. He shrugged in confusion and turned around. He suddenly saw his car parked in an empty lot to a closed down building across the street. He wondered why the valet had parked it there.

He walked up to the car and popped open the door. His keys were in the ignition and nothing looked tampered with. He began to turn the key to start his car when suddenly he saw something that raised his suspicion. On the passenger seat floor was a black bowtie, similar to what the valet was wearing. He suddenly thought back to what Kent Paul had said about Tommy Vercetti wanting him dead. He pulled out the .45 auto out of his hip holster and loaded it. He flicked the safety off and got out of the car looking around, he walked back across the street to the Malibu parking lot and searched it for people.

All of a sudden, a Cuban Hermes went barreling down the street and crashed into a wall; the driver got out and ran for his life as the car bursts into flames. The Cuban man sprinted into the empty parking lot and saw the unlocked car with the keys in the ignition. He hopped in and turned the car on. C.J suddenly heard the loud noise of Madd Doggs cd blaring before suddenly the car exploding in a big boom. Pieces of shrapnel went flying in all directions; flames engulfed the poor gang member's body as he screamed. All the people on the street sprinted off screaming. C.J gazed in horror.

Suddenly, the 2 big burly security guards come out from a building down the street and walk down to the empty parking lot and look at the mess. They have 9mm pistols in their hands. C.J crawls under a silver Cheetah. One of the security guards headed across the street to go to the Malibu. C.J aimed the .45 auto toward the man's ankle and fired. He hit the man right in his Achilles tendon. The guard fell down to the ground in pain screaming, C.J aimed the gun directly in line with the guards head. He fires off another shot and hits the man in the temple. The round went out the other side of his head spraying brain and skull fragments. A pink mist surrounded the air.

C.J crawled out from under the car and fired 2 shots at the other security guard, now crouched behind the smoldering wreckage of the Sabre Turbo. They pinged off the wall and missed. The guard fired back in his direction, the bullets bounced off the cheetah. C.J fired 3 shots back at the guard but to no avail. He tried to reload his .45 but the guard shot him and hit him in the chest. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, dropping the fresh clip onto the ground and the gun flew to the left and landed under a car. The guard laughed and walked over slowly with the 9mm, C.J grabs the clip and crawls in pain, with one arm while holding the bleeding bullet hole with his other.

The guard walked out into the middle of the street and raised the gun level with C.J's head. Suddenly, out of nowhere a blue stallion sped by and ran over the guard, killing him instantly. The driver opens the door, its Kent Paul! He hops out and hoists C.J up and holds on to his shoulder and helps him into the back seat. "Boy mate they fucked you up! We need to get you to a hospital this instant!" Kent said. C.J felt his brain slowing down and began to slip into unconciousness. The last thing he thought before passing out was Tommy Vercetti.


End file.
